


By My Side

by LittleTurtle95



Series: You only live once (but do you?) [5]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King, The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Old Guard (Movie 2020) Fusion, Beverly Marsh & Richie Tozier Are Best Friends, Declarations Of Love, Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier Bantering, Eddie Kaspbrak is So Done, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Minor Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Richie Tozier is a Dork, Silly, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25561318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleTurtle95/pseuds/LittleTurtle95
Summary: “Richie and Bev have this game going,” Ben explained, rubbing on Bev’s shoulders still trying to comfort her. She had the biggest pout on her face and was looking rather funny. “They like to die spectacularly once in a while, just for the sake of it. When one of us dies in public we can’t just stand back up and leave, you know that, so every time one of them does the shit they have to play dead and we have to break them out of the morgue.”Or, the one were Richie is a massive dork, Eddie accidentally declares his love for him, Adrian is dumbfounded by everyone and Bill is Papa Bear
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: You only live once (but do you?) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843612
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	By My Side

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [It's not technically body snatching if they weren't really dead in the first place!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25338676) by [SiriusNebulae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiriusNebulae/pseuds/SiriusNebulae). 



> This series was too angsty and I needed to balance that!
> 
> (This is part of my The Old Guard series where the Losers are a gang of Immortal vigilantes that come from various times in history. You don't have to read the other parts to understand but I recommend it)

**_Side_ ** _, /saɪd/, verb:_

_ > to agree with, to show support; _

_ > to set or put aside, to clear away. _

_noun:_

_ > one of two halves. _

* * *

“Hey, new kid!” Adrian jumped, startled by the sudden voice. He was laying down on the couch, his head on Don’s lap, he liked to visit them often now that he accepted this whole immortality thing. “I hope you liked when we broke you out of the morgue, because we’re about to do the same thing tonight.”

Beverly, who was clearly struggling with the coffee machine, turned to face them in a rush, spilling coffee everywhere in the room. “ _No! That fucker!_ ”

Ben was snickering, looking at her with an amused smile and his usual heart eyes.

Eddie groaned, sinking deeper in the armchair he was sitting on. “Please Bill, tell me you don’t mean what I think you mean.”

Don frowned, looking down at his boyfriend in confusion. “Are they always like that?”

“Like what? Saying random shit that don’t have sense like I should understand what they mean?” Adrian asked, half annoyed half amused.

“Yeah,” Don said in a sigh. “That.”

Adrian smiled wide. “Oh, yes. They are _always_ like that.”

Bill threw a newspaper at them and it fell on Adrian’s face, catching him off guard. He took it in his hands and looked at what they wanted to show him. 

**_Twenty three years old dies falling from a moving bus on his way to Shawn Mendes concert._ **

_Stanlon Cockett is a twenty three years old man that tragically lost his life falling out of a moving bus with malfunctioning automatic doors on his way to the last rising star Shawn Mendes’ concert. Witnesses have reported his last word was the popular young people exclamation_ “Yeet.” _The authorities are inquiring about the bus’ company’s responsibilities on the accident, and..._

Adrian looked up from the paper with a puzzled look. “What is this supposed to mean?”

“I hate him! That’s absolutely not fair!” Beverly was almost screaming, Ben was whispering soothing words in french at her to calm her down, extremely amused. 

Mike was laughing loud, holding his stomach as he did, and Stanley was glaring at him like he was about to kill him for that sudden burst of fun.

Eddie was still on the couch, hiding his face in his hands, sighing with such resignation that Adrian felt sorry for him even if he didn’t know what this was about.

Bill was looking at him calm as he always was, never inappropriate, but with a playful glint in his eyes that was extremely rare to see. “Stanlon Cockett is Richie’s latest alias,” he explained, his voice way too calm for the absurdity of what he was saying. “Stanlon is a mix of Stanley’s first name and Mike’s original last name, he chose it to annoy Stan, mostly. Cockett is a British last name that apparently amuses him a lot.”

Mike snorted, and Stanley pushed him, glaring at him even more than before.

“Richie and Bev have this game going,” Ben explained, rubbing on Bev’s shoulders still trying to comfort her. She had the biggest pout on her face and was looking rather funny. “They like to die spectacularly once in a while, just for the sake of it. When we die in public we can’t just stand back up and leave, you know that, so every time one of them does they have to play dead and we have to break them out of the morgue.”

“We were even! We were even and that motherfucker just _had_ to yeet himself out a bus on the way to a Shawn Mendes concert!” Beverly was fuming. 

Adrian and Don shared a worried look.

“It’s a joke, right?” Don asked. “It _has_ to be a joke. I physically _need_ for this to be a joke.”

“Why him?” Eddie groaned, he looked hopeless. “There are so many people in the world and I have to be tied for eternity with _him_.”

“Well,” Mike suggested. “You don’t _have_ to stick with him for eternity, actually…”

“Nah,” he said then, waving his hand to dismiss Mike’s objection, “I’m gonna.”

“Okay,” said Don, urging Adrian to move his head from his legs. “I think it’s time for me to go.”

“Oh, really babe?” Adrian groaned. “You going already?”

“Come with me. You don’t have to do… whatever this insanity is.”

“Nuh huh,” Bill tooted. “New kid is coming with us. He needs to get used to the shenanigans.”

Don looked unnerved, but he didn’t argue. When Bill wanted something that thing was going to happen, everybody knew this.

“Mike, do you feel like driving?” Bill asked then, throwing him the keys.

Mike grinned then, catching them with a wink. “Heya, Big Bill!”

Adrian didn’t know how to feel. He said his goodbyes to Don with a few kisses and he found himself at the back of one of their trucks, the sun already disappeared behind the line of the horizon, curiosity almost eating him alive. Mike and Stan were in the front, Mike driving and Stan in the passenger seat, and he was sitting with the others in the back.

He had been to a few missions already, he had yet to find his speciality – Bill was expert in saving children, Ben and Bev kicked rapists’ asses, Stan and Mike gave racists’ the shit they deserved and Richie and Eddie got the homophobes – so he went out often with a few of them and he was even doing great, he managed to get killed only once every mission, but this was their first adventure all together as a family.

“He is so, so, so grounded,” Eddie groaned, trying to keep his hair from flying everywhere with his hands. He wasn’t succeeding. “This one really went too far. _Yeet_? What does it even mean?”

“Please, scold him Eddie. I hate him. This was pure genius, a true Galaxy Brain movs. I’m so angry I could kill him as soon as I see him.”

Bill had been absentmindedly fidgeting with his Dane Axe’s handle, tipping his fingers on it, when he looked up and said “No more kills today Bev.”

“ _Galaxy Brain_?” Ben asked with a frown. He had one arm around Bev’s shoulders and she was leaning comfortably on him. “What does it mean?”

Bev sighed. “I’m so glad there’s you now, new kid. I always try to keep up with modern technology and these old awful men are always insufferable about it.”

“That’s cause none of the things they say these days make sense,” Eddie said bitterly.

“Ils ont raison, chérie,” _they’re right darling,_ “sometimes the things you say just don’t make any sense.”

Then Eddie chuckled suddenly. “Remember that time in the eighties you fell from the Ferris Wheel because you wanted to try a handstand on the rail? It made it to the news!” 

“Yeah, _I_ remember that,” Bill said, dryly. “We had to be careful nobody took pictures of us even in the background for one decade at least.”

“That shit hurted,” Bev muttered under her breath. “But at least I’m still the epic one.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure,” Eddie said with a shrug. “Yeeting off a bus on the way to a Shawn Mendes concert sounds pretty epic to me. And he did make it to the news too.”

Beverly gave an outraged gasp. “How dare you be on his side! You don’t even like he’s doing this!”

“Sorry Bev, I’m always on his side,” he whispered, with an half smile. “We’re package deal.”

Ben cooed. 

“Really Ben? You too?”

“What baby? That’s sweet! I am always on your side too!”

Beverly pouted again. “You know what Eddie? I’ll tell him what you just said and how you said it! You’re never going to hear the end of it!”

“ _No_!” Eddie screamed, jumping towards her. Bill, who apparently had predicted exactly where this was going, held out his arm and grabbed Eddie’s, pulling him back without even looking up from his axe.

“I’ll kill you Bev, I swear! Do it and I’ll kill you!”

“Good luck with that, you’ll have to walk over Ben’s dead body. Right sweetheart?”

“I didn’t agree to all this, you know.”

“Oh come on Benjy! You wouldn’t let him kill your girlfriend, would you?”

“I won’t ever pull a stunt like that on a Ferris Wheel,” Adrian muttered then. 

He thought nobody had heard him, but then Bill said, “I know, new kid. That’s why you’re my favourite.”

All the other people in the back of the truck screamed in unison.

_What????_

Bill looked at Adrian and winked. There was something deeply disturbing in him, even when he smiled he had a glimpse in his clear eyes that made him look like he could kill you with his bare hands and that he would, too, if he thought it was the right thing to do. 

No wonder why any of the others wanted his attention so much, and Adrian suspected every one of them has had at least a tiny crush on him at a certain point during their time together.

The truck stopped and Stan and Mike jumped off it.

“You know, this was supposed to be a stealth mission,” Stan said, leaning on the truck with his elbows on the rail, looking at them with a judgemental glare. He had a rifle secured behind his back and his kilj hanging from his hip. One instant later, his serious façade broke into a smile.

“Yeah, what are they going to do if they find out?” Beverly asked, “kill us?”

Ben shot twice at the handle on the entrance door and it clicked open, not before Beverly had blown up the security cameras with her colt. 

Being in a morgue felt a bit awkward, the memory of when he feared he had just died – technically he was right, but the act of dying wasn’t permanent as he thought – still fresh in his mind. 

Mike switched on the lights. Everything was so familiar. 

Eddie banged his hand twice on the metal table in the middle of the room. “Where are you, absolute pest?”

“What is this sweet sound I hear? Is it perhaps the voice of my love?” a muffled voice came from one of the drawers on the wall. 

Bill was looking in a basket, picking up some clothes, a pair of glasses and a phone. They had to be the things they took from Richie’s body when they brought him there. He passed them to Eddie, who accepted them with a groan.

Eddie put his hand on one of the drawers, but before opening it he turned back and looked at Adrian. “Could you please - huh - turn round?”

Adrian frowned and noticed everybody else was already looking towards the door, Stan covering it to see if someone was in sight.

“Trust me new kid, you want to follow that advice. There’s a reason why Bill took the clothes from the basket,” Mike said with a smile.

“ _Oh._ ” Adrian said, mostly to himself, then he obliged. “Not that it would be that big of a deal.”

“New kid has good taste y’all!” Richie laughed, then Eddie finally freed him. 

As soon as he saw the light again he squeezed his eyes not to be blinded, and when his sight adjusted he smiled up at his boyfriend, who was glaring down at him. 

“But soft! What light through yonder drawer breaks? It is the east, and Eddie is the sun!” he said, with a grin that went from ear to ear.

Eddie couldn’t help but smile a bit at that. “Here, take those. You’re obscene.”

“Yeah, but God if you like it, right Eds?”

“Don’t call me Eds,” Eddie said softly, but he didn’t deny what Richie had just said. “You’re grounded, you know? So very grounded. Nuclear level grounded.”

“But Eddie-” 

Eddie shut him up with a bruising kiss, slipping his tongue in his mouth and overwhelming all his senses for an infinite second. 

It lasted only a moment, and when they parted Richie blinked at him in sudden silence. 

“Well,” he said, “I wish I were grounded more often.”

“Come on you two,” Stan said, still looking out like everyone else. “We’re growing old here.”

“You don’t grow hold, Stan,” Richie said at that, as he started dressing up. “You only get more insufferable.”

“Oy, Richie!” Beverly yelled then, “do you want to hear something cool Eddie said earlier?”

“No!” Eddie said,

“Yes!” Richie echoed.

“Rich, don’t listen to her. Please. If you really love me-”

“Well that’s a low blow,” Richie commented.

“Please, he already knows you love him. Plus it’s something he said _about you_.”

“Beverly, I really am going to kill you this time,” Eddie hissed.

“No more kills today Eddie,” Bill repeated. Adrian thought it must be really tiring being eight hundred years old and parenting a bunch of immortals who are basically a bunch of really ancient kids.

“I was saying how he shouldn’t be on your side with this one because he doesn’t like you dying like this-”

“ _I don’t like him dying at all,_ ” Eddie whispered, but no one acted like they heard him.

“And then he just sighed and did these heart eyes and said _I’ll always be on his side. We’re package deal._ Oh Rich, you would have loved that.”

“Okay, he’s done guys, you can turn now,” Eddie grunted. “But just so you know, this is not what happened. This is not what happened at all.”

“Oh, Edward. Licht meines Lebens. _Liebe_ meines Lebens…” _Light of my life._ Love _of my life…_

“Please Rich, shut up,” Eddie whined.

“You’re so cute when you’re flustered, baby!” Richie said, he was beaming.

“Okay, enough. I won’t listen to a word more,” Stan said, walking out directed to the truck. “I’m already feeling sick.”

“Beverly, I hope you know I’m not going to forgive you,” Eddie grunted, as they all followed.

“I think it’s a nice thing to say,” Mike commented instead.

“See? Mikey gets it, honey. No need to feel embarrassed. If I had a boyfriend like me I would want to be by his side at all times too.”

“I hate you.”

On the way back Richie and Beverly kept arguing about who was winning the game, comparing the Shawn Mendes accident with the Ferris Wheel one. 

The argument lasted until the porch, when both Ben and Eddie agreed that pushing forcedly their partner in their respective bedrooms was their only way out of this.

“So,” Richie said with a playful grin, as soon as Eddie closed the door behind them. “You’re always on my side, huh? We’re package deal.”

“Come on, Rich!” Eddie said, collapsing on the bed with a huff. “Let me get away with that.”

“Never,” he said, getting rid of his pants and rushing to bed where he belonged, his back on the wall and his arms around Eddie’s waist, Eddie’s back pressed to his chest like two perfect puzzle pieces. “I’m sorry, I know you don’t like when I do these kind of stunts-”

“I just don’t like when you die, that’s all. You know every time could be-”

“The last, yeah, yeah, I know. But we’re not even two centuries old. It’s way too early for that.”

“I know, and I’m not angry, I swear. You know I’m not really angry right? It’s just…”

“Of course I know, we’re joking. I always understand when you are really mad at me,” Richie said, placing a kiss on his temple. 

It happened only a few times, but they both remembered all of them. Richie and Eddie liked to bicker, but they rarely fought, after one hundred and six years together they’ve both grown past that.

“Every other time you’re not mad, you’re only being a pest.”

“Hey, that was _my_ word for you! Find another one!”

“Why would I? We all know that despite how it looks and what everyone thinks, _you_ are my little pest and not the other way round.”

Eddie nuzzled closer, and tilted his head back to give him a small kiss on the lips. “I’m not little, you know. I died before you the first time, so I’m older than you, immortally speaking.”

“ _Immortally speaking_?” Richie scoffed. “Also, you died only a few minutes before me.”

“Yeah, but still, you’re the kid.” 

“So, I’m the kid huh?” Richie asked, holding him tighter and kissing the back of his neck. Eddie let out a happy noise, tilting his head on the side to give him better access. “Does it mean I should call you _daddy_ now?”

“ _Richie!_ ” Eddie cried, trying to break free from his grip. “You’re really something else!”

Then they both started to laugh, loud, and ugly, not caring if someone else in the house could hear them. They took their time, still clinging to one another, and the laughs faded slowly, turning to chuckles then into smiles. 

Eddie sighed in bliss and closed his eyes.

“Good night, Rich.”

“Good night daddy,” Richie whispered in his ear, a smirk on his lips.

“Richie?”

“Mh?”

“I’mma strangle you with my pillow. You know I would.”

“I love you, Eds.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about Georgie coming out of the ocean n.n


End file.
